Sweet Seduction
by MarshmellowsAreBunniesArses
Summary: Kurt shows up to Dalton wearing a skirt, boys take notice and Blaine gets jealous. Klaine. One-shot. Complete.


Sweet Seduction

Blaine jiggled his foot while he waited for Kurt in the shade in front of the doors of Dalton. Oh god, it was hot. It wasn't even eight in the morning and his forehead already had a light sheen to it, and the standard polyester uniform threatened to cling to him at any moment. He didn't want to imagine how his hair would look like if this humid heat were to continue for the rest of the day.

Oh God it's so hot, he thought as he fanned himself lightly. Where the hell was Kurt?

He didn't have to wonder for long. The countertenor was being dropped off and threw a quick, "Take care of my baby, Finn," over his shoulder before walking over to Blaine.

And his jaw promptly dropped.

Kurt was wearing a skirt.

And he knew it was meant for women (he knew the difference between a kilt and a skirt, thank you very much), but that wasn't what bothered him.

Oh, no. What bothered him was the way the skirt swished around his best friend's milky white thighs, the way his long legs traveled down and down, the way that the skirt was short enough that if Kurt were to bend over, the world would have a very good idea of what he had to offer. He swallowed dryly.

"Good morning!" Kurt chirped happily.

"Good morning," he choked out. Oh god, his legs. Other students were already filtering into the school, some shooting Kurt disgruntled looks, others encouraging, and...lustful?

Oh fuck no.

He positioned himself in front of his friend and glared at the boy. No. Just no. No one was allowed to perv on his best friend even if he did look hot. Jake, at least he thought his name was Jake, just shook his head with a wry smile.

"Soooo," Blaine said. "What's with the," he gestured towards the aforementioned item.

"Oh," Kurt fidgeted. "It's too hot to wear trousers so I wore this instead. In my defense, it seemed like a good idea at the time."

It was a very good idea. A very, very good idea.

"Won't you get in trouble for not being in uniform?" He asked in a daze.

Don't look down at his legs, don't look down at his legs.

Kurt fingered the hem of the skirt. "It's from the sister school, Crawford, so technically I'm still in uniform. I'm starting to regret bringing it, though." He looked out toward the entrance nervously, where students were still staring.

"Hey, no, none of that." Blaine said, rubbing Kurt's shoulders. "You look fantastic."

Kurt flushed. "Thanks," he mumbled.

"If any of them give you a hard time, tell me, okay?"

"Oh yes, the big bad Warbler shall come and rescue me!" He pretended to swoon and his skirt flounced.

Blaine laughed, but it sounded forced, even to his own ears. He could see there were eyes that followed every movement of Kurt's hips. "I'm serious though, just tell me if anything does happen," he said once more as they headed to their first class.

Hungry looks followed their path.

He clenched his teeth. Today was gonna be a long day.

.

.

They didn't share many classes together, with him being a sophomore and Kurt a junior, but it just so happened that in their third period, that Jake kid was in there with them.

Blaine scowled at him as he pulled out a chair for Kurt before sitting in a way that blocked his friend from the rest of the class. Kurt was his. Even if they weren't technically dating, they flirted around each other enough that there was something there. He just needed to muster up the courage to ask someone as perfect as him to be his boyfriend.

A shadow passed over their table. "Mind if I sit here today guys?" Jake asked.

Yes. "No," he grounded out. "Not at all." Jake smiled sickly sweet.

Kurt watched the exchange curiously, but didn't comment. Luckily, the teacher decided to start the lesson in that moment, so Blaine was spared.

"So, Kurt," Jake drawled halfway through the class. "I was wondering if you'd like to go out for coffee with me this Friday."

"I-I um, can't Friday. Family thing, sorry." He stammered out, looking at anything but Blaine.

"Shame," the bastard winked. "Some other time then."

"Yeah," Kurt said faintly. "Some other time."

.

.

Lunch was no better.

A little freshman had dropped off a rose that was obviously cut from the shrubs outside into Kurt's lap and had squeaked out a compliment. Kurt had looked faintly flattered, while Jeff and Nick eyed his reaction with amusement. After that, Kurt received no less than six invitations to "hang out".

One senior had even gone as far as to say, "Netflix and chill," with a leer on his face. Blaine has to physically restrain himself from punching the guy into oblivion.

Kurt.

Was.

His.

Thankfully (there really was a God) all the invites were politely declined. And if Blaine was sitting a little closer than usual to Kurt, no one said a thing. Through the rest of lunch, he kept crossing and uncrossing his legs, the skirt riding up a little higher each time.

Blaine's hands itched to find out if his skin was as soft as it looked, and he ended up sitting on his hands for fear of what that would do of their own accord.

This boy was going to be the death of him.

.

.

The end of school didn't come quickly enough, in his opinion. There had been a certain tightness in his pants since sixth period when Kurt had dropped a pencil and had bent over to pick it up. He had gotten a good look at the swell of his ass that was encased in black briefs.

It had been awkward having to place his bag on his lap, with Thad and David shooting him knowing looks.

He was almost in his car before he remembered. It was Thursday. Which meant there was Warbler practice.

He trudged back through the halls to the choir room reluctantly. As he entered, he saw that Kurt had saved him a seat. While a part of him was thankful, another part of him was worried. There was very little space on the loveseat, and their thighs would surely rub against each other.

He gave a tight smile to Kurt, and faced forward, pretending to listen to what the Council was saying. All he could hear was the sound of blood rushing through his ears. Kurt's thigh radiated warmth through his pants and he was wondering if the boy sitting next to him had always been this warm and how he would feel if he were underneath him just skin against skin.

"Blaine."

"...yes?"

"Come on." Kurt gestured. "Wes said we had to practice the choreography."

Damn.

He got up quickly and positioned himself in front of the group. They ran through the number about halfway before Blaine attempted to do a spin and stopped.

Because Kurt was dancing too, and his hips were doing things that made his skirt swoosh and climb and climb those long legs of his. He broke.

Grabbing Kurt by his arm, he dragged the boy out of the choir room and into an empty classroom. " Blaine, what's going-"

He crashed their lips together and backed him up until Kurt was sitting on a desk with his legs opened just enough for Blaine to be between them. He moved his mouth to work on his pale neck. "Do you know-" kiss " -how-" bite "- crazy you've made me all day?" Kurt moaned.

He worked up to his jaw. "Do you know how close I was to beating the crap out of those assholes?" His lips traced the shell of his ear while his fingers rubbed circles into Kurt's inner thigh. "You're mine," he whispered into his ear.

"Yours," Kurt agreed, turning his head so their lips would meet once more. They pulled away and Blaine said, "Would you do me the honor of becoming my boyfriend?"

"Well I don't exactly make it a habit to make out with my friends," Kurt remarked.

"Nice to know," he said, nuzzling his neck.

"I also don't make it a habit to seduce my friends with women's fashion."

Blaine looked up. "What?"

"Well, I had to do something!" Kurt defended. "You weren't making a move so..."

"So you wore a skirt to school to seduce me." He finished for him.

"It sounds bad when you say it like that," he blushed.

"I think it's hot," he continued inching his fingers up his thighs.

"Hot enough to kiss your boyfriend for?" He challenged.

"Definitely," Blaine breathed out as he leaned in. "Definitely."

A/N: This is a one shot but may become part of a verse where Kurt is much more fluid about the types of clothes he wears. I had a lot of fun writing this so I hope y'all could take the time to review! Until next time!


End file.
